full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Oni
Oni are an Eastern species of Goblin/Hobgoblin. Unlike their cousins with green skin, they have light brown skin and dark hair. Though they still have the same evolution factor as their eastern cousins. They are far more battle strong and ferociously powerful. Appearance A Goblin Oni has an appearance similar to a human, except they have a short pointy head and slender fingers. With light brown skin color and mostly bald head for a male goblin and short hair for female goblin onis. Having a face similar to a Japanese oni, two lower canines coming out from their mouth being an example. Male Oni goblins mostly have white blank eyes without pupils, as opposed to females who do. A newly born Goblin Oni has the size of a newly born human. Like Goblins, it takes a few days to fully mature, at which point they have the appearance of a junior school kid. They only continue their growth after ranking up to Hobgoblin at level 100. A standard uniform for Oni goblins to wear is a worn out loincloth made from Tiger fur which cover some of their vital parts, the male one covering their lower half body and the female covering both the upper and lower part of the body Their average size is between 110-120 centimetres. Their standard skin color is light brown. As Hobgoblin Onis, they become more humanoid, almost confused for short eared dark haired Dark Elves. History The origin of oni remained a mystery to scholars. Many believed that they were the corrupted spirits of evil humans, but others thought them to have been created specifically by the Celestial Bureaucracy to test humans and establish a balance between good and evil. Still others saw many similarities between the oni of the east and the ogres of the west and argued that they were in fact related races, or that oni were related to trolls. Other sages told the tale that oni were descended from the god Vaprak's three sons, Anori, Hakuni, and Muaj Behavior Oni enjoyed both dancing and music. They particularly enjoyed the music of flutes. It was considered unwise to interrupt an oni dancing celebration! Among animals, oni preferred black-colored ones. Oni also were very fond of treasures of all varieties. Some oni would swallow their treasures to protect them, regurgitating them later. Society Oni often lived in desolate areas, or they might make homes along highways or within cities, living in disguise. In rare cases, they might even rule over small human villages. A band of oni might contain a hundred members, in obedience to the largest and wisest oni, whether male or female. They might be found allied with bakemono, gaki, goblin rats, or varieties of evil humanoids. Language Oni have their own language, but speak other languages as well. Ecology Oni were carnivorous and had massive appetites. They ate both wild game and domesticated animals, and would eat humanoids as well. Males and females are equally powerful. Category:Goblins Category:Demons Category:Demi Humans Category:Monsters Category:Races